


I Find Peace in the Rain

by Catriona_Herondale



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catriona_Herondale/pseuds/Catriona_Herondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not in a happy place so I wrote this. Just another piece of work from a heartless bitch....</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Find Peace in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in a happy place so I wrote this. Just another piece of work from a heartless bitch....

I find peace in the rain. 

I like the way it falls from leaves and gutters, in droplets that spread on contact. 

I like the way it feels; like harmless arrows against my skin.

I like the look of the clouds, covering any light.

I like the way it sounds; like the noise of a thousand horses galloping at once. 

I like the way it smells; the scent just fills my nose.

I like the way it drains away blood.

I like the way it feels against fresh wounds. 

I like the way I can lie in the middle of the street at night, arms and legs bloodied and just watch the rain, letting it wash away my blood. 

I like the way I can slowly slip into unconsciousness.

I find peace in the rain.


End file.
